The HalfBlood Games
by Love Rain 123
Summary: What will happen when the Egyptian gods and Greek gods conspire to devise the Half-Blood Games? What will happen to our favorite heroes and the arrival of new ones? The value of friendship, love and an ancient plan that the death gods made twine into a maze that our heroes must penetrate to save their friends and their lives. I do not own these characters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Please click on the story's image for a larger view of the hidden words.

The Half-Blood Games

Chapter 1: The Reapings

It was a peaceful day at Camp-Half-Blood. Birds were chirping, naiads were weaving baskets in the lake, and nymphs were running from satyrs. Perfectly calm. And do you know what that means? Something _strange _is about to happen. Something very strange indeed. See, when you're a demigod, nothing can ever be calm. Well, not unless something weird is going to happen.

And that was exactly what happened in the dining pavilion that day.

As Chiron walked in, all eyes were on him.** "The gods and other gods are fighting over who has the best children, the strongest, best in combat, the smartest. So now they have found a way to fix the problem and determine whose offspring is the best. They have talked with gods from the Egyptian mythology too,"** Chiron announced miserably. **"And they have decided to hold something called the Half-Blood Games."**

Gasps of shock rang through the Pavilion as Chiron paused, waiting for everyone to stop talking.

**"It is simply a survival test. 24 will go in but only one will come out."** Chiron continues slowly.

**"What do you mean?"** Annabeth demanded. **"Only one? Where will the others go?****"**

**"Twelve people from each camp will be picked. There are 2 camps - the Greeks and the Egyptians. Only one person from all of you will survive."** He explained.

**"What in the world were the gods thinking! Even my mother- no, she wouldn't do this to me."** Annabeth says, trying to stay calm.

**"She did."** Chiron answered, clearly upset.

Chiron looked at us sadly. **"I don't know. I have tried reasoning with them, but they are committed to the Half-Blood Games. I am required to do the Reapings."**

Every camper looked at him in confusion.

**"The Reaping selects which people must go. One from each cabin. No volunteering for others. The Reaping will be later today. But in the meantime, enjoy your breakfast."  
**

No one could eat though. They didn't know if their best friend would be drawn to have to fight to the death for the gods. Why everyone was so silent about it, and didn't protest? That was a scary thing. They were all just too afraid. Even the Ares campers.

The day WASN'T an image of happiness or laughter or etc. It was something to remember. I'll give it that. Percy was kicking around a ball with Thalia. _Yeah, right. A total understatement._

**"Well it's too obvious who'll get picked for Poseidon, Zeus, and well... Hades too. US and Nico. "** Thalia said bitterly as she attacked the ball with a fury that Percy had never seen before. She gained control of the ball every chance she got and slammed it into the trees (much to the nymphs' dismay), over rocks, anything she could find, until Percy thought the ball would explode.

** "My name's in there too."**Annabeth reminded them as she jumped in and stole the ball away from Thalia. **"Catch, Percy!" **Then we hear the footsteps.

**"Thalia , Percy, Annabeth! Come on, the Reaping is starting." **Grover gestured to the Pavilion.

Cameras line the Pavilion, flashbulbs go off everywhere. In the front of the crowd, twelve glass balls filled with strips of paper in them, which probably have each and every campers' name. They are lined up and labeled by the order of the cabins. All twelve Olympians are standing in a straight line, shoulder to shoulder. A woman with a wide grin, pink hair, and a spring green outfit is by the glass balls – Effie Trinket.

She is going to assist the campers from Camp Half-Blood. Effie claps her hands and it immediately goes silent**. "Welcome to the ****_very first_**** Half-Blood Games! May the odds be ****_ever _****in your favor!" **She announces as she strolled to the glass ball for Zeus, Cabin 1. Effie reaches her hand in and pulls out a slip.

**"Zeus: Thalia Grace"**

Not a sound was made. If someone were to drop a pin it would make everyone jump. "It was expected anyway." Thalia shrugged, showing everyone she didn't care. Annabeth, Percy and the Hunters hugged her one last time as she stepped forward. Thalia walked straight to Chiron, turning her back to the gods.

**"Poseidon: Perseus Jackson" **

Tears streamed down Annabeth's face as she hugged Percy. Percy jumped up on the stage and shook each Olympians' hand and walked towards Chiron, who led him towards the Big House.

** "Demeter: Katie Gardner" **

Katie looked as if she was about to faint, fixing hateful eyes on her mother. **"This is EVIL!"** Katie screamed. **"You're willing to give up your kids to this! Is this what you really want?!"** Demeter's gaze softened. **"Chiron, take her away." **

**"Ares: Clarisse La Rue "**

Ares grinned widely at Clarisse but even she knew that the gods had taken one step too far. Clarisse clutched her electric spear as she stalked off not waiting for Chiron at all.

**"Athena: Annabeth Chase" **

**"Was this your purpose? To tear friends apart? Make us lose everything we love? "**Annabeth asked quietly. **"We defended Mt. Olympus from Kronos at the risk of our own lives, we saved it from the dust and rubble it would have become." **Athena flinched under her daughter's cold and calculating gaze. Whisking off her New York Yankees cap, she let it fall to the floor.** "Keep your gifts to yourself." **She muttered stomping off.

**"Apollo: Kyla Reese"**

She took one look at her father and shook her head in disappointment. It was worse enough that she found out that her father was well... a flirt or maybe something worse but she didn't exactly want to think about that. And the worse part is he looked like he wanted to recite one of his horrible poems in her honor. But, um.. I suggest that you don't tell him about that or a pile of ashes might just be lying on the floor.

**"Artemis: Phoebe"**

"My Lady."

She said respectfully as she shook Artemis' hand but she said it like it was the worst word that she could think of at that moment. The Hunters surrounded Phoebe, assuring her that she would come back alive, but the most daring ones cast glances toward Artemis, rethinking something... suspicious.

**"Hephaestus: Christopher Sanchez"**

He looked like he was fiddling with something behind his back before he was called. We found out what when he made it fly in surprise when his name was called. The dagger flew with deadly accuracy, catching the tip of Effie's shirt. Aphrodite dropped her jaw in surprise and looked like she wanted to turn Chris into ashes for ruining fashion. As Chiron hurried him away, a man and a woman dressed in white outfits rushed forward but unfortunately even with their best efforts, Effie's outfit was ruined.

**"Aphrodite: Drew Tanaka"**

Drew made a face and protested.** "You can take Dumpster girl!" **she said smiling, using her charmspeak to win everyone over. Even Chiron was nodding his head enthusiastically as if it made perfect sense. Effie wrinkled her nose, **"Dumpster Girl?" **Drew nodded smugly. **"Of course, Piper Mclean." **She said edging the crowd on while pointing at at dark-skinned girl with choppy hair and eyes that seem to turn into every color. **"I would mind if you watch your charmspeak, Ms. Tanaka. Gods are immune to charmspeak."** Athena announced. Chiron whisked her away quickly before Drew could open her mouth to reply.

** "Dionysus: Pollux"**

Pollux turned as white as death as he stepped forward, shaking the Olympians' hand like Percy before Chiron leads him toward the Big House.

**"Hades: Nico d'Angelo"**

Nico thinks, _my name is in their. _His palms are sweating then he can hear his name being called Faces turn towards him. He can't believe it. Time seems to slow down. He feels nauseous. **"Come on Nico"**, a sad voice beckons him towards the Olympians. He can't breathe, he feels like he isn't shaking their hands, more like gripping them. He could not believe himself, after all those years in the Underworld and talking to ghosts and his service in the Titan war, you would have thought nothing could faze him after that but here he goes. His eyes have a faraway look in them as he hears Chiron call for the paramedics.

** "Hermes: Connor Stoll"**

Travis was trying to laugh and say something but he broke down and just pushed Connor to the front. Hermes looked at his son sadly as Chiron lead him to the Big House.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Last Goodbyes

Thalia, Percy and Annabeth were sitting down on the velvet couches with lunch trays on their laps. Like the final meal they serve to a prisoner before the execution. Nico was propped up by pillows on his bed, covered with thick blankets. Drew was blowing on her fingernails and constantly checking her image in her compact mirror. It's silent for now until Chiron lets the campers in so we could say our goodbyes. Perhaps our last ones, considering we're probably going to come out dead.

Chiron pops his head in and says: **"Your parents want to check-up on you."** He said simply. As if they haven't already done enough. Sending us to the Games and what not.

A woman came in first, she was tall, thin, and pale with long blonde hair that was tied neatly in a bun. She had stormy gray eyes, identical to Annabeth's. Athena had decided to come in first. She was holding Annabeth's New York Yankees cap and tried to smile at her favorite child which received a pair of identical stormy gray eyes staring at her angrily with a look of disbelief.

**"Leave me alone!" **Annabeth screamed with definite contempt in her voice. She sounded like a royal princess … a very angry princess.

Another man walked in awkwardly, trying to manage a wide grin. The man was tall, tan, lean, and had black hair with sea-green eyes that sparkled in the light. On his head was a fishing hat covered with lures and hooks which said "NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT". He took a seat in front of Percy and started **"Percy you have to understand, I was outvoted in the Council of Gods. And you are my favorite son, I would NEVER agree to this. You believe me don't you?" **

**"I believe you Father, but even Hermes? How about Apollo, Artemis?" **Percy asked desperately. **"We were outvoted. I cannot believe my brother, he would risk even his own daughter. "**Poseidon shook his head sadly.** "I can understand the rage of the other children but I must leave, Zeus will come soon, Perseus." **Poseidon dissolved into mist, his words fading to air.

The next two people who walked in were bickering. **"Five minutes older, does NOT mean you're my older brother!" **but they shut up once they entered the gloomy atmosphere. The guy looked no older than eighteen and was a handsome teenage boy. He was extremely well built under his expensive looking jacket, and had sandy hair that shone in the light, and outdoorsy good looks. The girl that walked behind him looked no older than 12. She had auburn colored hair and silvery yellow eyes that were currently glaring at the handsome man. She stopped to smile warmly at Percy, Annabeth and Thalia and nodded at Pheobe.

Artemis pulls Thalia and Pheobe together and takes a seat beside them. **_"My Lady,_**** we have pledged ourselves to you and the Hunt. Why did you agree to this? All of us hunters**** have served you for millennia. How could you risk sacrificing our lives."** Her tone seemed obviously hurt but when she said _My Lady_ her voice had a mocking tone to it. At the other side of the room, Apollo was having a conversation with Kyla. Artemis flinched and turned towards Thalia **"I am sorry Thalia. You were one of my finest attendants and the most loyal Lieutenant of the Hunters. "**Artemis looked so upset that the silver light around her flicked on and off and her eyes misted. **"Lady Artemis, I think we forgive you but the rest of the hunters will not be very happy." **Thalia said uncertainly. Artemis glanced towards the door and answered:"**Yes I am aware of that but I must take my leave, now. The other gods will be coming." **She shoved Apollo out and slammed the door behind them.

A slim athletic young man with salt-and-pepper hair stepped into the room wearing nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt and held a weird phone in his hand. Jogging towards Connor, he quickly began talking to him in private. Percy looked out in the distance while eyeing the door warily.

The next two people who walked with us were obviously mother and daughter. They both had glossy black hair and warm brown eyes. They were both wearing dresses. The older woman's dress was wheat gold and she had dried grass braided in her hair. The younger women, no older than 20 was wearing a white dress but the colors seemed to be washed out. She lingered for a moment as if waiting for someone. The next man who walked in was middle aged, tall and pale with black hair and black eyes. He had a sort of dark energy around him that made people inwardly shiver. It looked as though shadows literally followed him around. He took the younger woman's hand and led her toward one of the velvet cushions.

Later, in a flash he was sitting beside Nico. Nico seemed to get smaller under his father's glare. **"You should've died, embarrassing me like that. Your sister deserved to live, unlike you and she was always twice as good as you were. I can't believe that you, a spineless boy, are my son**_._**" **Hades snapped at Nico angrily.

Percy's face contorted into pure shock as he saw Nico, clenching his hands into fists willing his tears to hold back. Then Nico blacked out.

Hades looked worried as he stared at Nico in absolute surprise. Percy unleashed his full fury on Hades screaming: **"What more do you want? For him to DIE? He does everything to impress you!" **He said fuming as smoke seemed to come out of his nose and ears.

_Meanwhile in Nico's memories,_

_Bianca was floating next to the River Lethe waiting for me. She was staring down at the ground, I felt my anger building up as she said those six words: __**"Nico, I'm going to be reborn. Into someone else." **__and I hated her all over again._

_ "__**What?! Why?"**__ I had shock and sadness written all over my face and I knew she could see it__**. **This wasn't happening. This wasn't my plan. We were going to stay in Esylum after I died, then we'd go together. But there was no "we" anymore. "We" disappeared a long time ago. There was no "we" when Bianca joined the Hunters. There was no "we" when she went on that quest. Hell, there wasn't even a "we" when she died saving the day. There was no more "we" anymore, but there sure as hell was "I".**"It was already planned from the star-"**Bianca tried to explain but I didn't want to hear anything __**"What planned? Who planned it? Father?"**__ She avoided my gaze and my face turned into pure anger. __**"Nico, I want to do this. I know I haven't been the perfect sister, but now I'll get another chance."**_

_ I roared __**"Another chance? I think I understand what I am to you …"**__ I could see Bianca's face light up __**"So you do understa-" **__ I cut her off. __**"I'm only a troublesome burden to you that you can't seem to shake off. You'll never see me again if you get reborn. You'll have another family! There are no second chances you have with me!**_**_Well, how do you think I felt? You're DEAD! All my family is dead! How much of a burden do you think that is to me! " _**

_I could feel my tears streaming down my face as I screamed at her __**"You didn't deserve to go to Elysium! You failed me! You were supposed to be with me, but you left! I HATE YOU!"**_

**_"I told you, I'm going, Nico, and there's nothing you could do! You're not a child anymore. I thought you could handle this, but I guess not. You don't even believe me! I told you we will have a second chance." _**_Bianca spat at me._

_My face hardened in anger and disgust as I looked at her, I hated her. "_**_You know what Bianca? You're selfish! All you think about is how you want to do this and that and leave me. If you want to leave me, Why didn't you just say so?!"_**

**_"Nico, I told you to listen!" _**_Bianca was so angry and desperate. "__**Listen to what I already told you, it is impossible! You will N-E-V-E-R have a second chance with me again! The Fates won't allow it!" **__Nico stamped his foot angrily._

**_"You'll understand someday!" _**_Bianca said but instead of jumping into the river she faded like her soul was being sent somewhere._

_ I knew exactly what I was doing when I turned around. I knew exactly what I was doing when I walked away. I knew exactly what I was doing when I didn't turn back._

_**"No! Wait Bianca I'm Sorry!"**__ I sputtered as I turned around. _

_BOOM! _

**"Nico, you missed everythng. Please. Wake up."** That was Annabeth. Annabeth was right. She didn't know to what degree of truth that she spoke. Nico missed everything. He missed his sister, he didn't even let her know that he loved her. That was Nico's only thought before he blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Train Ride: Greeks

**_Nico's POV_**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I am breathing hard from a nightmare. It wasn't a demigod dream because it was about Bianca dying, which had already happened a couple years ago. I call out her name only to remember she was dead, and she would always be. But everything around me was different, I was lying down on a bed in some room instead of being in the Underworld. And more specifically, beside the River Styx.

The ceiling was painted midnight black with glow-in-the-dark stars spiraling in the shape of the Milky Way Galaxy. Sitting up, I saw a glass of apple juice with a fancy straw on a table beside my bed which I suspected was actually ambrosia. I took a sip trying to calm himself from my dream because I was in danger of crying. _"Small things like this always rattled me,"_ I thought.

It tasted like soft scrambled eggs that were fluffy and minty and the insides were filled with golden honey and wine and the sweetest strawberries ever. It tasted like heaven but I couldn't remember its name in fact I couldn't remember tasting anything so good in my life. But I knew Bianca would have loved it, it tasted like something Bianca would enjoy and she was always more keen on food than I was although she never tried cooking. Here I am, thinking about Bianca again. Rambling on and on.

I looked out the window and realized that I was on a train as the scenery whizzed past me. At least, the walls were painted black which already made me feel happier. _But where was Percy?_ I had a dim memory of hearing Annabeth so I was sure they probably were here. I decided to check the corridors and the rooms, I was bound to meet up with at least one of them.

I knew right away where Percy was staying by just glancing at the door which was painted blue-green with tridents and hippocampi pictures all over it and braziers at the sides. _"They really outdid themselves,"_ I thought as I spotted the doorbell which was really a carved figure of a dolphin with the doorbell button inside its mouth. As soon as I pressed the button, Percy flung the door open, beaming as he saw me, **"Everyone's here going to watch the recaps of the Reapings for the Egyptian demigods. We'll have to see our competition of course." **Percy chuckled too happily. **"By the way, are you fine?"** Percy asked worriedly, revealing what he really wanted to ask from the start.

**"I'm fine"**I replied cooly. I saw Thalia polishing her bow and Katie watering one of the little flowers that lined the windowsill. Annabeth was sketching designs of that temple that she wanted to build for the camp. Connor made a flying dive for the remote and flashed it at the TV. It showed a woman with amber hair and bright green eyes lined with kohl and she looked like she was wearing linen PJ's and sandals. She was probably trying to look Egyptian, I guess. But really PJ'S and a STICK?

She smiled smugly **"The gods of Ancient Egypt have decided to see if we are worthy of carrying the blood of the Egyptian gods. Are we ready to draw our champions?"**

Complete silence, all eyes were glued on her.

She fished names out of the glass bowls; they were exactly twelve like the campers of Camp Half-blood. I remember a few that stuck to my head, that really buff guy with a really goofy smile, a dark-haired girl who was wearing a flowing blue robe-she didn't look too happy that she got picked and if you looked at her you'd get a feeling that she wanted to blast someone to bits. A girl with light golden skin and glowing red armor- she was pretty, you know?  
That is if you liked atomic explosions. A girl that looked really small with a mix of an amused and concerned expression but I could tell with a glance that she could probably outrun the all the nymphs in camp- trust me, the nymphs have spent millennia running away from love-crazy gods. A girl that looked really shy and nervous at the same time, a guy who we all nicknamed Crocodile Head, and a guy which according to Percy looked like me which Drew found cute.

_That was just gross._

**"Well, that was pleasant."** Effie says happily as she barges into our room loudly as if she knew what we were doing. Do they have spy cameras in here? Way for personal privacy. Clapping her hands she said **"Now it's time to go to bed. You'll meet those wonderful half-bloods tomorrow morning." **Great we'll be meeting a dozen people ready to kill them. _Just Great! I wonder if we'll ever get out of this alive.  
_

Also, I've got to say... why isn't Effie in a mental hospital, seriously?_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Train Ride: Egyptians  
Alina's POV

I examined the tiny dagger that I always hid under my sleeve – a present from my mother; Daphne told me that it was a wonder that metal detectors didn't go off when I walked through them.  
_

_Memory  
_

It had been a year since Mommy and Daddy had died in the car crash and left me on the streets. I was learning to survive, little by little. Like which territory had the best scraps for food. The gangs to avoid. Stuff like that. I was in an alley in the middle of New York, searching for dinner, when a beautiful lady in a cloak, like in the old-fashioned, medieval movies found me. She looked really pretty with dark hair and eyes and she was holding something small and square in her hands.

I was immediately on my guard; there were always those social workers or traffic officers who went around the streets and acted nice at first, but vicious in the end. The woman didn't speak but she laughed and bowed her head slightly, as if to say I had no reason to be afraid. She pushed her hair from her face and held out a package wrapped in brown paper, the words _For the daughter of Isi_s scrawled across it.

I took the package reluctantly and then glanced up to ask, **"Who sent this?"** But the pretty lady was gone. I looked down the alley and thought I saw the tip of her cloak as she walked away, then a slight breeze pulled in a thick swirl of mist and there was nobody there.

The brown paper had been folded so that the corners were tucked into each other, forming small triangles. The edges of the paper had been creased sharply, and the box had been completely wrapped and secured without one single piece of tape. I slid my finger under one of the folds at the back, the paper fell away from a wooden box carved with an elaborate design of tangled branches and leaves. The top of the box fit snugly over the bottom, and I had a hard time opening it. I was positively sure that it had been a long time since the box had been opened.

Inside was a slip of rice paper, yellowed and thin as gossamer. Two lines, handwritten in thick black ink, read:

**_For Alina Skyler on her 6th birthday.  
You must use this well.  
_**___

**"Did you just um... black out?" **Daphne said worriedly. **"It was nothing. I just remembered how I got my dagger-from mom." **I said, a ghost of a smile playing on my lips**. **When I looked up expecting a ceiling, instead, I saw sky. A sky in the shade of velvety black dotted with stars that winked and sparkled in the bright candlelight. **"It's beautiful, just like in England" **I murmured nostalgically. Daphne smiled at me.

Mike was sitting on a fluffy white couch sipping hot chocolate and watching reruns of the House of Anubis on my flat-screen TV. I could swear that it was like, 50 inches and the images were totally popping out of the TV even without 3D glasses.

I sat on the bed studying a five year old picture on a desk drawer. There was a little girl dark brown hair until her shoulders and twinkling chocolate brown eyes like her mom. Her dad was throwing her up in the air, laughing. And that was me and my dad. It was unfair. He died, I had been so mad at Isis when I found out that she was a goddess. I demanded that if she was so godly and magical and all powerful, she could have saved dad. I wouldn't speak to her for a week even though she came to visit a lot.

Finally, I got settled in Brooklyn House after a while, made some friends and then … and then … they had to ruin everything again.

Suddenly, the door clicked and flew open soundlessly as a sleek black cat darted in, and took an impressive flying leap from the floor to the little kitchen counter in my room, then landed without a sound, reaching out a soft paw she dropped a tiny silver box painted with grey and brown owls wrapped in tissue. **"Kathleen?"** I said softly as I took the box and in a flash, literally, she was sitting beside me on the bed (not as a cat but as a little girl). **"A present from Eliza."** She mumbled nervously as I gingerly removed the tissue.

Everyone knew Eliza and I were sworn enemies and she had tried to get "rid" of me as soon as I stepped in Brooklyn House and ever since Kathleen and I had become chums, she had "presents" left for me everywhere. Like that teddy bear peace offering that she gave me when I was 7 that had tried to strangle me when I was asleep, or the deadly coral snake that somehow had found its way in my room last week.

Flipping the box open, I found a slip of papyrus that said: _Let's have a truce. H__ow about it? Just for a couple of weeks. _I threw away the box. And I tossed and turned thinking _Why did she want a truce? She's hated me for so long… _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Greeks and Egyptians: The Fateful Meeting  
Nico's POV

Bright light shone through the curtains as Effie rouses me**. "Up, up, up! It's going to be a wonderful day!" **_Yeah, today is going to be a wonderful day, alright. The day when we meet the people that are out to kill us. _

I pull on a ripped t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots. I bet I looked pretty goth, Bianca would have persuaded me to put on brighter clothing. _Bianca,_ my eyes burn as I think of her. She told me that **we **would have a second chance. _How could that be?_ I think _unless … unless_. That wasn't Bianca, maybe she had long been reincarnated, and maybe that was just a messenger that came to me. If so the kid should at least be 3 years old but how could we meet if that was it. I wave my thoughts away _I mustn't think of Bianca. _

I sighed and entered the dining car that I saw yesterday … and my jaw dropped until it reached the floor. Watching the **_Egyptians _**eat would make your mouth water. They were piling eggs, bacon, sugar-coated pancakes with tons of butter and syrup, burgers, french fries, shakes even cookies as small and lacy as snowflakes on their plates. On a side table stood an ice chest, a line of goblets, and a dispenser with about twenty different choices including hot chocolate. I took a seat beside Percy but none of us felt like eating but _everyone else _looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks.

A servant offered me a plate of thick brown bread studded with nuts and raisins and smeared with soft butter. It looked too yummy to resist and soon my breakfast disappeared in 4 bites. I looked around and recognized some people – Alina, the dark-haired girl who looked like she wanted to blast someone to bits and she could. the Crocodile Head and Dylan, a demigod that controlled death and pretty much looked like me.

Maybe Dylan could be my ally or something. Two demigods that controlled death would be hard to beat. I scanned the table and snagged a cup and got some hot chocolate in the dispenser. As I brought i back and was sipping it happily, I saw Connor seem to hide a snicker with his hands innocently behind his back. That's when I got this most terrible feeling. And I got a more horrible feeling when I my gaze swept over to the Egyptians.

Then I fell over in surprise- with my arms flailing all over the place and the hot chocolate spilled all over the table, spraying hot chocolate all over the place. Some people shrieked hysterically as I kind of accidentally turned the table over while I was flailing around with a stygian iron sword.

I don't believe it but **_I thought I saw Bianca on the table._**  
_

Alina's POV

I slid into my chair with Daphne and waiters immediately rushed out to set out large platters on the table. Eggs, bacon, pancakes. I smile as I see sugar-coated pancakes. I took a few and poured tons of syrup on it. I snagged a cup of hot chocolate from the dispenser and drained it quickly. I observed the Greeks out of the corner of my eye like most of the magicians here.

The Greeks were taking their plates to one of those large bronze braziers I've seen all around the place and tossing food into them. Inhaling, I caught the scent of sun-dried oranges mixed with cypress wood and a faint hint of the sweet narcissus as the di Angelo kid scrapes the food off his plate. _The gods could live off that smell_ I mused to myself. Suddenly the white surroundings seemed to blur and my chair started to spin as I gripped the sides and clenched my teeth.

_  
_Flashback_

I held my plate, gripping it tightly as I offered juicy-looking grapes to the fire. I stared blankly into the flames as I watched part of my dinner burn, **"Dad, wherever you are and whoever you are, take care of Nico for me." **I thought.

Inhaling, I caught the scent of sun-dried oranges mixed with cypress wood and a faint hint of the sweet narcissus. When I got back to my seat, I was still giddy from the smoke; gosh, I can really see why the gods would live off of it.  
_

Daphne seemed to tower over me as she raved in whispers, **"You had a blackout!"**

**"No, I didn't!"** I whispered indignantly. **"Keep it down! Or else everyone will hear it!"**

**"Don't you lie to me, Alina!"** She shot back furiously. **"I know for a fact, that every time you have a blackout, you seem all dazed. Secondly, I've always suspected that they've been going on and off since last month!"**

**"Yeesh, you sound like my mother. Anyways, you can cool it; I haven't had a blackout since last month!"** I insisted stubbornly.

**"I won't let it get off my case!"** She warned as she picked at her food moodily.

I looked around, refusing to meet Daphne's eye. She was right they'd been going on and off since the first one that I had. Daphne was my best friend since I got to Brooklyn House but sometimes she was so worrisome around me. Like when we first got on the train, she kept on raving that I got a fever although it turned out she was right. I had suggested she become a healer because she was obviously a natural about it.

The d'Angelo kid looked gloomy now. I scrutinized him, he didn't seem like much of a threat but that green-eyed kid looked like one although they all seemed to be quietly observing us from across the table. I remembered their reapings and the gloomy kid fainting from shock when he was called on.

_I'll wait_, I thought. He may be hiding his skills and pretending to be weak so we would underestimate him. Suddenly, he trips over as he walks back from the table after snagging a drink. The cup tumbled down and cracked into a bazillion pieces, spraying my shirt with hot chocolate. I yelped and sprung out of my chair, knocking it over as I got up hurriedly.

**"This was from my dad!"** I snapped at him, my eyes flashing. I felt myself glowing red-hot in fury as I saw the kid shrink back into his seat. I instantly felt ashamed of myself, my patience had snapped and I had been ready to _ha-di _him, just like that. And I acted like one of those narcissistic and self-absorbed kids.

My dad had given me that shirt. He said the spicy green looked good on me. I thought I looked like a grasshopper in it- a skinny, spiky grasshopper with a human head and straight hair. But it had good memories woven into every thread that I wanted to hold onto forever-the times when me and my dad would slide down the banister and yell all the way down like we were little kids. And when people were around, my dad would whisper "We have to be dignified", stepping down the stairs in a stately way like a royal prince. And I would follow, mimicking him and fighting my clumsiness, pleased to be part of the game. I was five years old then. I remember when we painted lines of gravy on our faces and hurled banana cream pies at each other during dinner. I remember when dad and I climbed trees all the way up and sit as quiet as we could be. Then we'd toss twigs or acorns at anyone who passed by.

Suddenly, a raven-haired and green-eyed boy next to him and snapped back at me, **"Gee, it was an accident, and it was just a shirt! I'm pretty sure your the very same rich little daddy who bought you that can easily replace that for you again."** His voice dripping with acid.

The blood rushed from my knuckles as my grasp on the wooden table grew in ferocity. Biting back tears and a few choice swear words was a bit harder than I thought.

Come on. Who was he to just assume that he knew everything about my family? I was Alina Skyler; Princess of Magic, Commander of the Divine Words, and Daughter of Isis-The Queen of the Gods and Knower of all Names. I drew in another straggly breath.

As I directed my burning gaze at Percy Jackson, furious thoughts swirled around my mind.

They would never know the mind-blowing pain of losing everything, or the wild desperation and twisted agony of not being able to save the people you loved. They had never faced the candid glee of the Fates as they twisted everything in my life. When all the people that I loved dissolved into thin air before my eyes.

My innocence was long gone; locked in a surreal conscience within my mind. It tore away slowly; when my parents died, and when I was kicked out onto the streets. I laughed bitterly. I could swear that those half-bloods didn't know the fragility of life.

I just had to utter a simple word and cause a military-grade explosion. **"Let's go."** Kathleen and Mike flew to my side. **"They aren't worth our time."** Nodding to Daphne, they practically glided out of the hall, dragging me with them.


End file.
